


Non-offensive Vulcan written K/S story

by raynewton



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/raynewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a separation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-offensive Vulcan written K/S story

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY old story after Fiona James and I discussed how a Vulcan Trek fan would write a K/Sstory. Translation provided.

The Non-offensive, Vulcan-written K/S Story.

Spock flensed his fascient Captain, and as the human awoke, palpebrated tentiginously, reaching for the malacodermous nates.

"Would you care to indulge in sarmassation, Jim?"

Kirk's gleek grew increasingly lenocinant as he studied his equally ithyphallic pentulate paracoitus.

"About time!" he murmured. "Sending me vorstellung through the bond is all very well, but while you were away on that course, I had to rely on iconolalgny and ipsism, but I suffered from xeronisus - I wanted to mird with _you_!"

"Then let us subagitate - I prefer you venticumbent."

"That's because you're pygophilous - ever since you lost your pucelage you've had this incredible ophelimity."

"Fotunate, then, that you are callipygian. I, too, have missed our scortation. I fear I am developing lagnosis."

"Not while I'm here to irrumate you! Or would you prefer stasivalance?"

"Not tonight. Suavate me. A little pornerastic paizoogony would be most welcome before we proceed to pareunia."

"Just don't be too long, or I might go into tarassus from frustrated letch."

***

There, now wasn't that romantic? Still, if you really insist...

Spock stripped the covering off his sleeping Captain, and as the human awoke winked lasciviously, reaching for the smooth-skinned buttocks.

"Would you care to indulge in love-play, Jim?"

Kirk's enticing glance grew increasingly wanton as he studied his equally well-hung male sex partner.

"About time," he murmured. "Sending me sensuous mental images through the bond is all very well, but while you were away on that course, I had to rely on sexual stimulation from your pictures and masturbation, but I suffered from an inability to reach orgasm - I wanted to fool around sexually with _you_!"

"Then let us copulate - I prefer you lying face down."

"That's because you love my buttocks - ever since you lost your virginity you've had this incredible ability to please me sexually."

"Fortunate, then, that you have shapely buttocks. I too have missed our fornication. I fear I am developing satyriasis."

"Not while I'm here to fellate you! Or would you prefer sex standing?"

"Not tonight. Kiss me. A little licentious love-play would be most welcome before we proceed to sexual intercourse."

"Just don't be too long, or I might go into male hysteria from frustrated passion!"

 

\--------------090003020606070502020509--


End file.
